The voyage of LOS Adventurer
by Rian1945
Summary: PB and the scientist locate a new land. Finn and Jake are choosen to join the voyage. They will found something shocking and could change their lives forever. But, before they find the land. They will be lots of story in the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic. In this story, Finn is now 17 years old while jake is more than 28. PB is 20 years old. Finn is more masculin and have medium muscle and no.1 mostwanted man in the land of Ooo. While PB is more beautiful and more sexy Enjoy the story LOL.**

Day 1: The departure of the ship. 

Finn and Jake are going to meet Princess Bubblegum in the candy kingdom. " So Princess. Why do you call us?" Finn ask Bubblegumm. "I want to join the first cruise of our battleship." reply Bubblegum. "So where's the ship." ask Finn. "In the ocean silly." reply Bubblegum. "THE OCEAN!" Finn start to running scare. "Dude calm down. You float on the ocean." say Jake to calm Finn down. "Ok. At least is floating." reply Finn. "So what is the name of the ship?" ask Jake to Bubblegum. "It' L.O.S Adventurer." say Bubblegum. "What's LOS stands for?" ask Finn. "Land of Ooo Ship." reply Bubblegum. "Ok. When do we start?" ask Jake to Bubblegum. "Right now." reply Bubblegum. "Who's join the cruise other than us?" ask Finn. "Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, Me, and some of the royal guard." reply Bubblegum. "Ok, let's go to the ship." say Finn to everyones and they start to walk to the ship.

When they reach the ship, everything is all set waiting for them. They enter the ship and see the amazing view of the ship. It's very big and have lots of weapon like rocket launcher, missile launcher, 75MM machine gun, ETC. And it 's made from the finest steel iron in the land of Ooo. They made it to the control room and they start to depart. Many people around the land say goodbye. Candy kingdom is in the hands of Peppermint Butler. Meanwhile, Jake and Finn lend in the right board of the ship. "I think my stomach is not very good." Finn and Jake talk in the side of the ship and Finn puke a lot. "I think you better stay in your room." say Jake to Finn. "Good idea." reply Finn. They walk into Finn's room and Finn go to sleep. While Jake go to the control room and talk to captain Princess Bubblegumm. "So, where we heading?" ask Jake. "We're going into a land that our scientist found through an experiment. I estimate that we reach our destination in one week." reply Bubblegum while hoding the steer of the ship. At night, there's a dinner and Finn come to the dinner with a tuxedo with Jake wearing the same outfit. They sit in the table with PB, Marcy, Lady rainicorn. They talk lot, most of them are about what will they find in the land that they the dinner, Finn, PB , and Marcy heding to the contro, room. While Jake and Rainicorn head to their room to have a good time. Finn and Bubblegum lend on the side in front of the control room while Marceline is observing the radar. "PB. I was wondering. Do you have a date?" ask Finn liitle bit shy to PB. "No. Why do you asking that question?" reply Bubblegum. "No. Just wondering." Finn reply with red face. "Well, do you want to be my date." say PB to Finn. "Yeah. But, you older than me." reply Finn. "It's okay. As long as I love you." say PB while holding Finn's hand. " Y-y-you love me?" ask Finn with his heart pumping very hard. " Yes." say PB and kissing Finn's forehead. Then, they kiss in the lips while hugging each other. " Ewww. Disgusting! Like every romantic movie were the character kiss in the ledge of the ship." say Marceline looking at them with disgust. Marceline watch the radar back to overwatch if there's an iceberg. Jake and Rainicorn going to sleep after having a great time. " Lady. What do you think we'll meet in the land we going to." ask Jack to Lady Rainicorn. " 우리는 많은 것들과 숙박 아주 좋은 장소를 발견하고 어린이를위한 좋은 장소는 수도 있습니다. 잠 돌아가 보자." reply Lady Rainicorn to Jake. " Ok honey. Let's go back to sleep." reply Jake to Lady. Finn walk to his room to go to sleep while PB also walk to her room to go to sleep and Marceline keep watching the radar until the end of her shift which is next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**This part is little bit of romance between PB X Finn.**

Day 2: The love on board.

As the sun rise. Finn wake up from his bed, use his sailor outfit, and come out from the room. He smell and feel the fresh air of the sea. He see everyone going to their post. He going to control room tonsee a new update. Then, he see Princess Bubblegum take control of the ship. When see turn around to see Finn, The sun bright light make her face shiny and pretty. Her body is sexy. She use captain's hat. "Oh my glob! PB, you look so b-b-b-beautiful." say Finn with his face red. "Thanks Finn." reply PB. " Princess. We will encounter heavy wind and medium wave." say one of the sailor. "Ok keep maintaining the speed and make sure we don't get of from the navigation track." say PB to all of the crew. "Yes Princess!" reply all the crew. PB then order one of the crew to take over and walk with Finn to the upper deck.

Marceline goes to sleep while Jake and Lady Rainicorn having breakfast in the restaurant in the ship. Finn the walk into the most front part of the ship and PB sit on the tip front side of the ship with Finn. " Finn, there will be a dance party in the ballroom. Do you want to be my date for the party?" ask PB to Finn. "Yes. Of course I be your date." say Finn to PB. Then, they enjoy the view of the ocean. The ship is sailing roughly because of the wind and the wave. So, Finn and PB walk to inside the deck and going to the restaurant to have a lunch. They eat lots of food Finn stomach is getting full. So, they walk backto their room. Suddenly, The ship start to jump and Finn accicidentally fall and hit PB and accidentally kiss PB's boobs. "I'm sorry PB. I-I didn't mean to." say Finn apologize to PB. "It's okay Finn. It's okay." reply Bubblegum and accept Finn apologize. They go back to their room and rest until party is start. Finn wake up at 7 pm and start to get dress for to party. He wears the same tux that he wears yesterday and start to walk to the ballroom. He made it to the ballroom and see lots of amazing thing. Like the chandolier is very huge, the food is so many that it could feed a village, and everyone wearing beautiful dress. Finn find PB but he couldn't fin her. "Jake. Do you know where PB is?" ask Finn to Jake. "No I don't see her a while ago." reply Jake. Finn continue to find PB. He can't find her. So, he start to eat some of the food while waiting. Finn sit on a chair wait PB for PB while king to Jake and Eveyone. "Oh man. It's been two hours and I haven't seen PB yet." say Finn anxiously while talking with Jake. "Dude. If you a gentlemen, you shoul wait for her no matter how long it's gonna take." say Jake to Finn. "Dude, isn't that word is for someone boyfriend?" reply Finn to Jake. "I don't know. I just trying to help." reply Jake. Suddenly, the door of the room and Finn see PB walking from the door with purple dress, her candy kingdom crown, pink high heels, her dress is not covering her neck and it's height is the same as her upper chest. She walk to Finn and kiss him in the forehead. " Hi Finn. Sorry to made you to wait very long." say PB to Finn. "It's okay and you look very beautiful." reply Finn to PB

They sit together and start to chat. Then, the dance is begin and Finn and PB join the dance. Jake and Rainicorn also join the dancing while Marceline just sitting in the control room watching from the CCTV and feeling lonely. The band is playing Finn and PB favorite song. "Finn, this is the best day ever. In here, dancing with someone I love and hearing the song that I like. I feel so happy." say Bubblegum to Finn. "Well. I also happy and I got something to say to you." say Finn to Bubblegum. "What is it?" ask Bubblegum. "That I-I-I..." Finn nervously saying want he want to say to Bubblegum. What do you want to say to me?" asking Bubblegum. " I madly in love with you." say Finn to PB. "Ohhhh Finn. I love you too." say bubblegum. They start to kiss romanticly while hugging tightly to each other. Then, everyone is see Finn and PB kiss and everyone start to kissing they're partner including Jake and Lady. Marceline only sit there watch with loneliness on her side.

The party is over and everyone go back to their room while the staff clean everything. Finn accompany PB to her room. When they reach the room, they kissing each other and throw themselve to the bed. They want to make love, but Finn and PB is exhausted. So, their going to sleep and Finn holding is hand in PB's stomach and start to go to sleep for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**This part of story is little romance between Finn x PB. And this story is little sad. Enjoy.**

Day 3: A burden to carry.

The next morning, Finn wake up first and he goes to bath while PB is still sleeping. PB wake up and he can't fin Finn. So, she go to the bathroom and open the door. She see Finn naked in the shower and see his "thing". " Wow. It's so big." say PB to Finn. "Yeah. If it's small. I can't attract lots of women." Reply Finn and making jokes about his "thing". Then, Finn comes out fom the bathroom and PB comes in. Meanwhile, Marceline is sitting in the roof of the control room and full with jealousy. Then, Jake come and sit next to her. "Hey, why the long face." ask Jake to Marceline. "No. I don't want to talk about it." say Marceline to Jake. " Cmon. You can talk to me. I won't tell anyone." say Jake persuade Marceline to open her heart. "Promise?" ask Marceline. "Promise." reply Jake while crossing his heart. "Ok, so I kinda jealous with PB." say Marceline. "Why would you be jealous.?" ask Jake. "Because I love Finn as well." reply Marceline and shy a little. "We all love Finn. His our hero." say Jake." No. Not that love. Love love. Loving someone with all of their hearts." reply Marceline. "Oh I see. You jealous with Pb because they're dating." say Jake jumping to conclusion. "Yeah." reply Marceline. They keep sitting there watch the horizon.

Finn and PB sitting a bench in left side of the ship. Suddenly, Finn start to become sad. "Finn. Why do you sad." ask PB. "Well. What we doing now reminds me of my relationship between me and Flame princess." reply Finn. "What happen Finn?" ask PB. "When I was 14, me and FP were dating. We have so much fun. Like killing evil monster, burning the butt of Ice king, making a love mark by burning the grass ,sitting in the grass watching sun down and kissing while I knew it would be hurt but love conquer all." say Finn to PB and tears coming down from his eye. " Then what happen?" ask PB while hugging Finn to calm him down. " A year ago. Me and FP with Jake are going to the ice kingdom to save a captured princess. We found the princess but Ice king ambushed us and we fought side by side to defeat the ice king. The ice king freezed Jake and try to break the ice. Suddenly, Ice king is burst a very powerful ice that can kill me. But, Flame princess jumped to block the ice burst she's pretty injured. Then, I get mad and I stab my sword to Ice king's heart and I stabbed and mutilated him over and over until Jake told me to stop. Then I run to FP and hold her hand for the last time. And the death take her life and crying and sobbing a lot." say Finn to PB. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" shout Finn and rain of tears coming down from his eye. "Finn. Look. Is not your fault. You never know that the Ice king will burst of ice to kill you instead killing FP. It's never your fault." reply PB to calm him down. "I guess you right. It's not my fault." reply Finn. PB hug Finn and kiss him in the forehead and hug him tightly as they watch the sun down.

Finn go to his room to get a proper dress for the dinner. So as well the others. Finn then going to the restaurant and sit with Jake, Lady, Marceline, and of course PB. They then talk like friends do and making lots of funny act. After the dinner, Finn and PB walk around the upper deck. It's a moonless night with only stars as the light for the night. They then walk to the armory room to check the ammo and weapon in case if the ship is under attack. Then they sit on the same bench they sit in the evening and chatting a lot. They get tire and go to Finn's room where they jump on the bed and going to sleep. Before they going to sleep, they start starring face each other and say "I love you." and they going to sleep and ready for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I just watch Arsenal vs Chealse. By the way,ENOUGH FOR THE ROMANCE! Let's move to Adventure and Action. .**

Day 4 : Fire on board.

As the sun rise up, Finn and PB wake up and they come out from the room, going to the upper deck to feel the wind of the sea and the beautiful horizon. They going to the restaurant to have a breakfast. When suddenly Marceline check the radar and spot another ship. Marceline call everyone to the control room and see what seems to be impossible because live only exist in the land of Ooo(as they say). So, PB sail the ship near the spotted ship. Then the ship stop 500 M from the spotted ship. PB use a soundspeaker to contact the ship. "Hello. This is L.O.S Adventurer. Identify yourself !" say PB to the spotted ship. Then, the ship is not contacting back and the ship is preparing and ready they're guns. Finn take a closure at the ship and it was a pirate's ship because the ship has skull and sword. The Adventurer preparing their gun. When they're cannon is in range, they start to fire the pirate ship. Massive rain of shoot is tearing apart the pirate ship.

The adventurer start to sail to the wreckage of the pirate ship. They check the wrecked pirate ship and it turns out that the people is only dummy and the ship is controlled by a computer. It's a distraction and a cannon fire came out from nowhere and hit one of the deck. The fire is not deadly, it just make the steel to bend a little. Then, there's an armada consist 10 ships, full of pirates, and ready to destroy the ship or possibly take over the ship. PB order the sailor for weapons hot and ready to fire. The captain of the pirate's armada, Captain Peppermint. The one that lead the coup on the Candy kingdom contacting the L.O.S Adventurer through video call. "Hello back Princess." say Peppermint to PB and laughing with evil voice. "Hello again Pepermint. So, they treat you like a king as you wanted." reply PB with sarcastic voice. "Princess. You can surrender and we take the ship and we spare you and your minion. If you don't surrender, we will destroy the ship and execute your men's crew. As for the woman, they will be sex slaves and you will be my personal sex !" say Peppermint to PB and doing an evil laugh as usual. "NO! WE WILL NOT SURRENDER. YOU BUTT!" reply PB to Peppermint. " Very well. All ship! Ready for battle." say Peppermint to his crew. "All crew! Ready your station!" say PB to her crew. " FIRE!" say both of them. Then, rain of fire. Hitting the L.O.S Adventurer. The ship is equip with signal jammer and anti missile machine gun. So, the ship only take minor damage. Then, the Adventurer fire everything they have. It destroy half of Peppermint's armada and Peppermint start to send his crew to use the longboat to take over the Adventurer. PB order Finn to take five her men to the armory room and anticipate if Peppermints mens reach the ship. Finn take a rifle and start to guarding the ship. "Finn, I detect an unidentified heat signature coming from the rear part of the ship." say Marceline to Finn to radio. "Roger that. We're on the move." reply Finn. Finn and his men reach the rear part on the ship. They search throug the area when suddenly burst of fire coming out from their left side and killing one men. Finn then stay in the cover to evade the burst of fire.

Jake order Lady to hide while he going to the main turret controller and take over. Jake destroy two ship make Peppermint's armada shrunk. Jake then ask permission of PB to launch the "deadly" missile. PB give Jake the permission and Jake launch the missile and destroy two ship and make Peppermint's ship cripple and unable to move because the engine is destroyed. PB then sail the ship to Peppermint's ship to capture Peppermint and his men. Meanwhile, Finn is getting pinned down he lost another three of his men. Finn then see the pirates and they're six of them. Finn order the last men to make a distraction while Finn is throwing a grenade kill them with burst of fire. They move on Finn's count and the last men come out from his hiding and make distraction.

The last men is kill by the pirates when suddenly a grenade is thrown to them and killing three people. Finn then shoot the remaining people and the the pirates is dead. Finn unharmly make his way to the control room to check the condition of the ship. The ship is sail to Peppermint's ship and the crew start to get in to the ship and check for pirates. While Finn is asking Marceline about the ship damage. "Marcie, give me condition report of he ship." say Finn to Marceline. "Ok. The ship is 20% damage, the front turret is almost destroy and is repairable, we still have 50% missile and cannon to fire, at least 20 people is killed in action." say Marceline giving the info to Finn. "Ok. Thanks for the info." reply Finn to Marceline. "You're welcome." reply Marceline. PB then walk to the upper deck and check for prisoner. One of them is Peppermint. "So, how's your offer?" say PB sarcastic to Peppermint. "Princess. If you want to kill us then do it." reply Peppermint. "No. I won't kill you. I promise." reply PB. "Everyone. Ready the longboat for the prisoner and give them 3 days of supplies." say PB to her crew. "Yes. Princess." reply the crew leader. They prepare the longboat and put Peppermint and his men to sail wherever they want. PB then sail the ship back to the navigation route and leave Peppermint and his men in a longboat hopelessly. "Well, one that's one trouble solve." say Finn to PB lend on the side of the ship. "Yeah, I know. By the way, it's dinner time. Let's go to the restaurant." reply PB. "No. I'll pass. I just want to get some sleep." say Finn while yawning. "Ok. See you next morning." reply PB. Finn make his to way to his room and jump on the bed and rest for another adventure tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, PB and all the habitants in the ship (except Finn.) is capture by other pirates and Finn is alone helping his friend and will he succeed? Just read this chapter and enjoy.**

Day 5: The loose chain.

Finn wake up from his sleep and straight to he bathroom to have a shower. He use his Tuxedo and comes out from the room. He notice something weird, which is very quiet, usually is noisy, and he haven't meet someone and the ship is moving mysteriously. Finn search around the deck and he can't find anyone. He finally going to the control room and there's no-one there. He then move near a window and see a pirate ship pulling the ship. He see the navigation route and it's almost of the course. He going to the armory room, bringing a LMG and use a dual pistol and sheating he's demon sword. He comeback to the control room and see Jake handcuff with all the men's crew from behind and he see the PB, Marceline, Lady rainicorn, and the woman's crew enter the pirate ship. Possibly to be sex slaves.

Finn then silently move to the pirate ship using the rope that pulling the ship and moving through the deck. He's moving behind Jack to find out what happen. "FINN! I thought your dead." say Jack to Finn while whispering. "No, I'm still very much alive." reply Finn. "By the way, who did this?" ask Finn to Jake. "Well. It's Peppermint and he said this is his last ship in the ocean." answer Jake. "Ok, I'm gonna release your handcuff. But, you wait for my sign because I'm gonna free the woman first and when I giving the sign, you use your stretching power to smack them." Finn giving Jake detail of his plan. "Ok." reply Jake. Finn then move through out object that he can use fori cover and move inside the door. He walk through the deck to find PB first. He reach the crew gathering room and see massive rape. He didn't see PB, Marcie, or Lady which make him relieve. He then hear a familiar voice in the qiartermaster' room. As he peeking through the window, he see Marcie screaming because getting rape over and over by two people. Finn then grab the knop of the door and open it and start to shot everyone which his supressed LMG. He then approach Marceline and see her crying because she's been rape. He then tell Marceline to follow him and give her one his supressed pistol. Finn and Marcie move to a stair and move stealthty through out the room. They then hear another familiar voice from a door and there's a lot of people screaming. But, instead of woman, the people that scream is men and suddenly the door just bend and finally destroy. They see Lady Rainicorn cmes out from the room while stabbing someone with her horn. Lady then tell Finn that PB is in Peppermint's room which is two stairs above them. Finn then start to move fast to PB might be and he reach the place. He then hide behind a box and see lots of guard guarding. Finn then give his other supressed pistol to Lady and order Lady and Marceline prepare to fire the guard. Finn then give the signal and rain of fire instantly killing all the guards. Finn then tell Lady and Marcie to guard his back while moving to Peppermint's room. Finn then see the room and take a peek from the window. He see PB get raped by Peppermint over and over while PB is asking him to stop. Finn then hold the handle of the door and ready his gun. He realize that his gun his jam and give it to Marcie to fix it. Finn hold the handle again and use his demon sword. He open it carefully and running to Peppermint and stab him from the back. Peppermint is still alive and grab his knife and epic battle is just start. Finn then swing his sword to Peppermint's face and peppermint slice Finn's chest. Finn then start to get a rage and swing his sword with full power. Peppermint try to block the attack when suddenly his knife broke and his right hand is missing. He then ask for mercy to Finn. "Finn please. Give mercy. I'll promise not to do this again." say Peppermint to Finn. "NO! What you doing now is far from forgiveness and now I'm gonna kill you!" reply Finn with shout voice. He then swing his demon sword and mutilate Peppermint to pieces. He then turn his attention to PB and help her get dress and comes out from the room.

Jake and the rest of the men's crew is still in the upper deck and gun's pointing at them. Finn kill the pirates in the pirate's ship control room and Jake can see him. Finn holding a detonator and squeeze it. Then, massive explosion is coming engine room and the armory room and all the turrets. Jake then release his handcuff and start to smack all the pirates. Finn helping him by shooting the rest with his LMG(already fixed) and coming down to the upper deck through a rope. Finn and the others then grab a gun and move inside the ship and kill all the remaining pirates. The pirates then can't act because its a suprise attack and most of them are getting kill. For the pirates that survive. They gathere in the upper deck and all the crews mercilessly shooting them. Finn then blow ups the main cannon of the ship and the pirates ship is sinking. Finn and all the crew sail the adventurer back to its course. Finn and the others having dinner at night. After the dinner, Finn comes out from the restaurant to his room and have a good night sleep with his pistol below the pillows and rest for another adventure tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, they're will be no more killing. Just and enjoyable sailing for everyone and estimate that tomorrow they'll find the land that they looking for. Enjoy the story.**

Day 6: A day of peace. 

Finn wakes up in the morning and doing what he usually do in the morning. He comes out from his room and walk to the upper deck. It's noisy and he can bretah the fresh air and feel the strong wind blowing his face and his shaggy blonde hair. He walk to the restaurant and he meet PB eating her pancake. He sit near her and start to talking with her. Then, they holding hands an walk to the control room. "Marceline, what's the condition of the fuel?" ask PB to Marceline in control room. "Well Bonnibel. This ship is not using fuel. It's using an atomic generator and the power is coming from biomass." reply Marcie confuse about PB question. "I know. What I mean is how's the condition the atomic generator?" say PB to Marcie. "It's neutral. The gauge isn't hitting red which mean we are okay." reply Marceline and showing PB the gauge. "Ok. Thanks for the info." reply PB. Finn is watching the horizon and also he make sure the ship is not going off course. Then, they seperate and Finn is going to meet Jake to test some weapon from the armory while PB is going to meet Lady to do what men's call woman's stuff.

Finn is in the shooting arena with Jake. "So Jake, do you gonna marry lady?" ask Finn to Jake while shooting. "I don't know men. Marriageis one big step in a relationship and you have to be ready because there's a lot of responsibility in marriage and I'm not ready yet to take that kind of responsibility." reply Jake. "Ok man. Whatever you say. Beside, have you propose her yet?" ask Finn. "No, I haven't propose her." reply Jake. "Dude. This is the right time. To propose her. Were're on a ship and in it's very romantic to propose her and it will be very beautiful things I see." say Finn while proud tears coming down from his eye. "Ok dude. I'll propose her. But, I have no ring." say Jake to Finn. "Well, I have this." reply Finn and giving Jake a ring. "Who's ring is this?" ask Jake to Finn. "It's mom's ring." reply Finn. "Ok. Cmon. Let's go to Lady." say Jake and they're walking to Lady.

Meanwhile, Lady and PB is in PB's room talking about Lady and Jake relationship. "Lady. I think you should propose Jake." Say PB to Lady. "그래. 나는 제이크도 준비가되어 있지 생각하기 때문에 준비가 안 됐어요 생각합니다." reply Lady nervously. "It's okay. Don't be nervous. I'm sure Jake ready now." say PB persuade her to propose Jake. "음 ... 좋아요! 난 그렇게. 그러나, 내가 프로포즈 할 반지를 가지고 있지 않습니다." say Lady disapponted because she don't have a ring. "Well. You can use this." say PB and giving Lady her ring. "PB 감사합니다. 난 당신이 한 빚을." say PB happily. "No. You do not need to owe me. Cmon. Let's go find Jake." say PB to Lady and they start to look for Jake.

The sun is now almost sets. Finn and Jake are now in the upper deck looking for Lady but they can't find her. Suddenly, PB and Lady are coming behind them and Jake are move closer to Lady and say the "sentences" and Lady do the same as Jake. "Will you marry me?" say Jake and Lady at the same time(of course Lady saying it in Koreans) and they look suprise to each other. "I do." say both of them and Jake put the ring in his hand to Lady and Lady do the same. They walk into the most front tip part of the ship and start to kissing for more than 5 minutes. Finn and PB left them for privacy, if they want to have a very good time.

Finn and PB walk into the restaurant and sit with Jake, Lady, and Marceline. They have a casual dinner and usual conversation. Finn then stand up from the chair and grab a microphone. He start to sing for Lady and Jake. Lady and Jake also stand up from they're chair and start to dancing like a couple. After the dinner, Finn walk back to his room and he can hear that Jake and Lady have a good time. As he enter his room, Finn change his clothes to pijamas, jump into the bed, go to sleep, and hoping that he will find a good thing in the land that they find.

**Anyone can guess what will they find in the land that they looking for? Answer this in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is the last chapter. If you already answer the question that's in the last chapter answer it, well don't be angry because I think I shouldn't jump to conclusion. In this chapter, They'll be greefing for someone. Read the story and you know everyone will greefing to. This is the last chapter.**

Day 7: The saddest day ever.

Finn is waking up and doing what he usually do in the morning. He then going to the restaurant to have usual breakfast with his friends. They extremely happy because they finally reach the land that they looking for in evening of the day. They make their way to the control room and Finn start to overwatch the navigation while PB is take contol of the ship. "Okay PB. This ship gonna reach its detination in 5 hours." say Finn to PB. "Okay. Marcie, take the navigation." say Finn to PB and talking to Marcie. Marcie then take over Finn's place and Finn go downstairs check everything for the preperation.

Jake in the armory room lock all the weapon while Finn in the main turret room and help the crew to store the ammunition. Finn and Jake walk to the restaurant and order the crew to put all the food back to the storage room. "PB. I think everything is prer. Over." say Finn to PB on walkie-talkie. "Copy, were're destination in 3 hours." reply PB. "Okay PB." reply Finn.

Everything is sunny when suddenly Marceline spot a very big hurricane in their path. PB order Finn and Jake to comeback to the control room. They run as fast as lightning and reach the control room. The ship is entering the hurricane and PB set the steer of the ship to auto and set the command. The ship crumbling up and down many times that make Jake throw up in the garbage bin. The ship then hits every big wave and the ship is almost turnover. The crew try to hold the cannon ammo in the armory room so the ammo aren't gonna fall down and explode inside the ship. PB then tell everyone to hang on. The ship make its way through the waves when suddenly the right anchor holder is breaking apart and the anchor fall down and hold on a reef. The anchor rope is very strong because is made from a streghten steel and the ship is hit by the waves over and over. PB then say that the anchor have to be ejected from the upper deck or the ship will break apart. Finn then open the window and jump through the rope and run to anchor ejector. Finn then pull the lever to eject very hard and a very big wave coming from the left of the ship and Finn knows that he doesn't have time to pull the lever and run to safety. He then grab his walkie-talkie and talk to PB. "Finn. What's happening?" ask PB to Finn because Finn turn on his walkie-talkie. "PB. I don't have time to pull this lever and run. So, this is goodbye. It's nice to meet you and forgive me." reply Finn while tears coming out from his eye and turn off his radio. PB then run into a window and see Finn pulling the lever and wash up by the wave. "NOOOOOO!" shout PB because see Finn wash up from the ship and Jake pull her from the window and tell her to get a grip. Marceline write a new navigation route will make them to come back where they enter the hurricance and they finally made it out from the hurricance. After that, the ship sail smoothly. PB cries a lot and everyone is greefing for the lost of their beloved hero. "PB. I think we should sail back to land of Ooo and make a ceremony for Finn." say Marceline to PB while wiping her tears. "I think you're right. All CREW! We sail back to land of Ooo. Back to your post!" say PB to all the crew. The ship is sail back to land of Ooo while Finn is floating in the hurricane unconsciously. The end.

**There will be a sequel and its gonna be a blast!**


End file.
